His Smile
by JesskaEspy
Summary: Stan has drifted away from his childhood companions due to social statuses. 6 years on, he feels his life has become monotonous and boring, that is until his ex-best friend Kenny dies right in front of him. Stenny fic! (Stan/Kenny) NOT a one-shot, will update frequently (hopefully). T for language, only small amounts of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

First fic guise, so enjoy! Not that that is an order.

Disclaimers and shit- I don't own South Park nor the characters, and that's probably for the best. That is all.

A Stenny fic-CH1

His smile

He opened his pale blue eyes. They've been like that since he was old enough to realise that his parents' fights weren't all fun and games. It wasn't like it was in the playground at lunch with some of the guys, or like the arguments that Cartman and Kyle had. It was worse. Less innocent. He looked out his window. Judging by the angle the sun reflected of his broken window, he was too late to catch the bus to school. Not that he wanted to anyways. He lifted up his signature orange parka, checking for any new scars that his latest death may have given him. He sighed, what were the chances that a whaling spear was going to pierce his chest. Actually, for Kenny, it was pretty high.

Fortunately, Stan didn't have to face the same daily fear as Kenny. To anyone else, his life would seem perfect. Loving family, loyal best friend, good grades, school football star, he even has the girl he has been crushing on since he was 10. But to him, his life was far from what anyone else thought. To him it was monotonous. When he was younger, he always had the oppurtunity to hang out with his friends and everyday was different. But because of all the pressure for him to be the perfect student and socialite, he had quickly drifted away from half of his childhood friends. That was the one thing he regretted the most. He often wondered what his fat ex-friend plotted. Though Cartman was always a dick, Stan now thought was fun to have him around while he did. He also found himself wondering, a lot, about his less fortunate friend. The quiet one, the one that could never be replaced. Kenny seemed to have spiralled downwards quickly after Stan drifted away. He did just what everyone thought he was going to do, he was what everyone expected him to turn out like. He was the resident school whore, he never said no to neither a dare nor a request, he skipped class a lot, only showing up to his Art and Home Ec classes. Despite Stan's departure, Cartman and Kenny still hung out around and after school, now accompanied by Craig and Tweek, sometimes Kyle joined them when they weren't up to something bad, which was rare. But Stan didn't have the courage to even speak to his old friends. Damn reputation.

That was until one day, he saw Kenny die. Right in front of him. Most people thought "How the fuck did he get hit by a whaling spear?" or something along those lines and either stared or simply left. But Stan, despite the fact he avoided him for 6 years, ran to his ex-best friend's side. He held back tears as blood leaked from the dying boy's chest and onto the dirty tiles just outside the school's entrance.

"Hey," Kenny said with a weak smile, "it's been a long time."

"Too long," Stan replied, removing the hood and wiping a strand of hair away from the face of the boy lying in front of him. He was beautiful. Seeing his uncovered face only a few times wasn't enough. A single tear fell, but he didn't notice.

"I know, but I'm glad you're here now." Kenny said before beginning to cough. Stan knew he didnt have long, he needed to get his words in now.

"I- I miss you, Ken."

"And I'm gonna miss you." Kenny whispered, closing his eyes, a faint smile still plastered on his face."Ken..." Silence.

"Ken..?" Silence again.

"KEN?!" Stan whispered spilled over, running shamelessly down his cheeks. People stared, he could almost hear the gossiping whispers now, saw it printed like a headline.

'School Jock cries by the side of dying School Whore'.

"Why do they even have these stereotypes and rules anyways?" Stan said in between sobs. He didn't care that this would effect his social status, or that he was going to be laughed at, stared at, whispered about and whatever the fuck else the students of South Park High decided to do. Stan only cared that He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers and shit- I don't own South Park nor the characters, and that's probably for the best. Read on.

A Stenny fic- CH02

His Smile

Stan eventually decided to roll out of bed. He had barely slept. His regret induced nightmares into his once pleasant dreams. He stood up from where he previously lay. Stan knew he had to face the horror of school today, just like any other day. But he knew today was going to be different.

He proceeded towards his closet. His room hadn't changed much. His walls still wore the same Terrence and Philip posters from when he was ten, despite having grown out of his once favourite show. The only major change was the music setup he now featured in the previously vacant space of his room. He actually loved the violin, of course he would never let anyone else other than his Super Best Friend, Kyle, know that. Other than that, a few new posters of his favourite bands littered his walls. Fall Out Boy, 3OH!3 and Linkin Park amongst them. Surprisingly, he had also taken a liking to a few foreign singers such as Kim Jaejoong, Show Lo and G Dragon. But right now, none of this really mattered to Stan. He just wanted to wallow in his own sorrow of losing a once close friend.

Skipping breakfast, he walked to school with his head down, lost in thought. It took him ten minutes before he realised he was walking in the other direction- towards a fimiliar run down house. Even after 6 years, he somehow subconciously knew how to get there. He simply stood there for a decent half hour taking in his surroundings. Liquor bottles littered the lawn. No, it was too lifeless to even be classified as a lawn. He began registering the house. The door was blackened by what looked like char. Next to it a window that had been smashed from the inside, dried blood staining it. He shuddered at the possibilities. The upper storey had shared a similar fate; smashed windows and a roof that was falling apart. From the front he could see two bedrooms, one he had been in enough to know it was Kenny's. He swore that he could feel his heart drop at the thought of His name. Kenny's name was like Voldemort's, mentioning it would bring a curse, or bad luck, or something like that. Stan didn't know, he hadn't really payed attention during Harry Potter. He mentally slapped himself for even comparing Kenny (His heart dropped again) to someone so horrid.

He fought a hopeless battle with his mind; Should he knock on the door, or was it better to leave? No, he had to knock. He didn't want to be like those people that simply walked away after Kenny (drop.) was impailed.. BY A FREAKING WHALING SPEAR! How fucked up was that. With this, he gained the courage to knock on the blackened door. He stood awkwardly for about 30 seconds before going to knock again. To his surprise, he almost hit Kevin, Kenny's older brother (drop.) , in the face. Kevin flinched at the action before realising who it was.

"Hey," Kevin said casually.

"Oh, uh. Sorry.. uhm... Hi" Stan eventually said, face flushed with embarrassment.

"What do you want?"

"Uhm.. Is Kenny (Drop.) home..?" He felt so stupid saying that, of course he wasn't. He'd been dead for twelve hours minumum. Why did he have to say anyth-. His thought were cut off by Kevin's voice."Yeah." Stan stood there in pure shock. Did he not know that Kenny (Drop.) had died?!" "Kenny!" Kevin called out, " Your friend is here!" Kevin opened the door further, beconning Stan to come inside. He didn't even have time to take in his surrounding before Kevin gave him short, sharp directions to Kenny's room. Stan gave him a grateful nod.

"If I wasn't under so much emotional strain, I wouldnt need them," he whispered to himself, proceeding towards his beacon of hope. Kenny's room.

His stomach didn't drop at the thought of his name. Maybe this was a good sign.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is quite short, my apologies. I'll upload another chapter quite soon though.

Disclaimers and shit- I still don't own South Park nor the characters. Aaaaand that's probably for the best.

A Stenny fic CH03

His Smile

Stan clutched the rails, making sure he didn't fall back down the creaky stairs. He didn't trust his legs, he could feel himself shaking. There were so many questions racing through his mind, and the only way he felt he could answer them was to open the door that lead to the subject's room. Once he got to the door, he softly knocked on it. His heart skipped a beat as the owner replied with an indescribable sound. It was like the moan that Stan made when his mum asked him to do something that you really didn't want to do. Nevertheless, Stan was shocked, He was alive.

He quickly opened the door and entered the room, but turned away from the owner blushing just as quickly as he has entered. Kenny was still looking at his abdomen, tracing the scars that littered his pale yet toned body with his fingers. He looked up at the person that just walked into his room expecting Kevin. But, he was surprised to see his ex-bestfriend there. Kenny wore a look of shock, just as Stan did, but for a different reason.

"Hey," was all Stan said as he tried to avoid looking at the stunning boy in front of him.

"Hey," Kenny replied, going from a look of surprise to his usual smirk, not moving from his position.

Stan dared to look up at Kenny, who still had his signature orange parka raised, but was now staring at Stan. Kenny's mind had the pressure of trying to answer so many of his own questions that he'd forgotten to put his parka back down until after he noticed Stan looking uncomfortable. He stood up and patted down his clothes, walking over to Stan. Stan looked up and saw Kenny's amazing blue eyes look into his own deep brown ones. He hadn't even noticed the blonde had moved. He felt a hot blush spread across his face, but continued eye contact none-the-less. Kenny gave a large cheesy grin and practically jumped on Stan, hugging him. Stan was caught off guard and stumbled back into the door, still bearing the weight of Kenny. He leaned on the door and hugged back. He really was alive.


End file.
